My complicated love story
by bubbblepop
Summary: Changseob jatuh cinta dengan Hyunsik, namjachingu dari yeodongsaengnya sendiri. Ia tau kalau itu salah, selain karena Hyunsik adalah namjachingu yeodongsaengnya, tapi juga karena keduanya adalah seorang nama. Tapi ia tak dapat menahan rasa cintanya, apalagi Hyunsik mau menerima cinta Changseob dan mengatakan kalau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Changseob, Hyunsik, Ilhoon, & other BtoB member

Rate: T

Warning: ide pasaran, ada kemiripian ide cerita dengan ff lain (karena ini terinspirasi dari B+ Diary), typo(s)

CHAPTER 1

~Author pov~

Seorang namja dengan pipi chubby sedang duduk menikmati secangkir cappuccino latte dihadapannya, ia memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk minum secangkir cappuccino latte di coffeeshop ini selepas jam kerjanya, letak coffeeshop ini kebetulan berada di antara kantor dan rumahnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir putih di tangannya ke meja, lalu mengenakan jaket dan ransel hitamnya, hendak melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Sebenarnya ia agak malas untuk pulang ke rumah terlalu awal, ya itulah salah satu alasannya selalu mampir kesini terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Bukan karena memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya atau karena keluarganya bermasalah, tapi kemesraan kelewat batas appa&ummanya serta kemesraan yeodongsaeng dengan suaminya. Apalagi ia sendiri belum memiliki kekasih.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan lambat sampai juga ia di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan malas dibukanya pintu perlahan. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah appa dan ummanya sedang mandi bersama dengan pintu terbuka, padahal pintu kamar mandi berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk rumah, sungguh terlalu.

"Yang seperti ini nih yang bikin aku malas pulang ke rumah," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, bukan kamar pribadinya sih, tapi kamar yang ditempati oleh kedua orangtuanya, ia sendiri, kedua yeodongsaengnya, dan adik iparnya.

"Changseob hyung," sapa seorang namja dengan tubuh tegap dan berwajah bule yang sedang tiduran diatas ranjang sambil memainkan ipadnya, ia adalah Peniel, adik ipar namja bernama Changseob yang sedari tadi kita ikuti. Yeodongsaengnya, sang maknae memang telah terlebih dahulu menikah mendahului oppa dan unninya.

Changseob terlihat malas menjawab, ia hanya memandangi adik iparnya itu sebentar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Peniel oppa, kita jadi makan malam diluar?" tanya yeodongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping tempat tidur Peniel.

"Tentu," jawab Peniel sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya yang berada di ranjang bertingkat bagian atas.

Mereka berdua pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Changseob sendiri di dalam kamar.

Muncullah dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar yeodongsengnya yang lain, Ilsoon. "Changseob oppa, temenin aku ke mall yuk," rengeknya manja sambil menari-narik tangan Changseob.

Karena memang ia malas berada di rumah ia mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya membuat yeodongsaengnya yang cantik itu tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

~Changseob pov~

Ilsoon terus keluar masuk kamar pas untuk mencoba semua baju yang ada disini, dan sesekali menunjukkan baju yang dicobanya dan meminta pendapatku. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang sangat membosankan, tapi masih lebih baik daripada menjadi penonton adegan romantis appa-umma dan Peniel-Sungsook dirumah.

"Yang ini bagus?" tanya Ilsoon yang sejak kapan sudah ada di hadapanku dengan mengenkan gaun putih bermotif hijau yang sangat norak.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Ia berbalik dan kembali menghilang di balik pintu kamar pas. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan beberapa potong pakaian di tangannya, melakukan pembayaran di kasir, dan kembali padaku dengan sebuah kantong belanja besar.

"Sudah?" tanyaku sambil mendongak ke arahnya.

Ia mengangguk. "Sudah, sekarang kita makan es krim yang ada disana yuk!"

Aku berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Kini kami telah duduk menikmati es krim kami masing-masing. Ilsoon sibuk dengan es krim strawberrynya, dan aku dengan es krim vanilla dengan topping cokelatku.

"Hyunsik oppa!" teriak Ilsoon tiba-tiba, sungguh mengagetkanku.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh yang memiliki abs sempurna mendekati kami dan duduk begitu saja di samping Ilsoon. Abs tubuhnya terlihat jelas karena ia hanya mengenakan kaos ketat nan tipis untuk membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya. Sungguh menarik.

"Oppa," panggil Ilsoon yang otomatis membuat pandanganku pada abs namja itu beralih kepadanya. "Ini Hyunsik oppa, namjachinguku. Hyunsik oppa, ini Changseob oppa," katanya memperkenalkan kami.

Aku dan namja bernama Hyunsik itu pun bersalaman dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Senyumnya sungguh menarik, senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Eh, tunggu, apa ini? Aku tertarik padanya? Ah, ani, ani, dia adalah namjachingu dari yeodongsaengku, lagian dia kan namja, sama sepertiku. Aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menghilangkan pikiran aneh di dalam otak ini.

_"Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku masih normal, masih menyukai yeoja dan bukan namja," _ kataku dalam hati sembari mengalihkan padanganku dari wajah dan tubuhnya yang menarik itu.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~Changseob pov~

Aku dan Hyunsik telah bertukar id messenger, tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana cara memulai chat dengannya, jantungku berdegup kencang. Sungguh aku menyukainya.

_"Apa aku sudah tidak normal lagi?" _tanyaku dalam hati, ya belakangan ini aku memang tidak pernah tertarik kepada yeoja lagi setelah putus dengan yeojachinguku tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi masa aku jadi penyuka sesama jenis?

Kuletakkan kembali hp ku ke lantai, tidak jadi menghubungi Hyunsik, aku masih ragu. Kubaringkan tubuhku ke lantai kayu, memandangi tv yang sedari tadi masih menayangkan acara live sepakbola. Aku, Peniel, dan Eunkwang appa memang sedang menonton sepak bola sedari tadi, tapi pikiranku terus saja melayang, aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

"GOL!" teriak kedua namja di sebelahku ini dengan girang.

Sementara aku masih saja berbaring dan memandangi layar tv dengan malas. Tidak peduli gol ataupun penalti, aku tidak peduli.

"Aku tidur dulu," pamitku sambil seraya mengambil kembali hpku dan bangkit serta berjalan menuju ke kamar.

Di dalam kamar Ilsoon, Sungsook, dan Min umma sedang duduk bertiga di lantai makan semangka sambil menggosip. Aku tidak peduli, langsung saja kubaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

~Hyunsik pov~

Malam ini aku berencana untuk datang ke rumah Ilsoon tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya. Kini di tanganku ada sekotak tempat makan berisi _egg roll _buatanku sendiri, aku ingin memakannya berdua dengan Ilsoon.

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kutekan bel yang berada di dekat pintu. Tak berapa lama pun pintu terbuka, namun bukan Ilsoon yang membukakan pintu melainkan Changseob, oppanya yang ia kenalkan kepadaku kemarin.

"Annyeong, hyung. Ilsoonnya ada?"

"Annyeong, Ilsoon baru saja keluar bersama temannya. Tunggu di dalam saja."

Aku melepas sepatuku, mengikutinya masuk, dan menutup pintu.

"Tidak ada sofa, jadi duduk disini saja ya," katanya mempersilakanku duduk di lantai kayu depan tv.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang, aku sedang kesepian di rumah," ucap Changseob sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. "Ilsoon baru saja pergi, Sungsook dan Peniel belum pulang sedari tadi, sedangkan appa dan umma sedang makan malam diluar."

Aku mengangguk saja, tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam aku menunggu disini, tapi Ilsoon belum juga pulang, aku sudah sangat lapar sebenarnya.

Changseob menggeser badannya semakin mendekatiku, lalu berbisik padaku. "Hyunsik-ah, saranghaeyo."

Aku terlonjak kaget. "Mworago?" tanyaku memastikan kalau pendengarakanku tidak sedang bermasalah.

"Saranghae," bisiknya lagi.

Sejujurnya aku ingin segera lari saat ini, namja disebelahku ini sungguh sangat mengerikan, salah apa aku sampai punya calon kakak ipar abnormal seperti ini.

Kini Changseob menggenggam kedua tanganku yang telah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi namjachinguku? Kau tak perlu meninggalkan Ilsoon, aku bisa berbagi dirimu dengan yeodongsaengku."

Aku semakin ketakutan, tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku dan kembali berbisik, "aku akan membahagiakanmu, lebih dari Ilsoon."

Aku masih saja terdiam, aku tidak ingin menjawab, aku hanya ingin pergi darisini, tapi tangannya menggengam tanganku dengan kuat, menahanku untuk tetap berada disini.

"Beri aku kesempatan."

Entah kenapa aku mengangguk, menyebabkan senyum bahagia berkembang di wajahnya. Ia kemudian memelukku sangat erat, membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Kudorong mundur badannya, dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Gomawo," ucapnya pelan.

Kini aku terjebak dalam hubungan cinta segitiga yang rumit ini, aku benar-benar tidak tau kenapa aku mengangguk tadi, seharusnya aku segera lari darisini. Bodohnya…

.

.

.

Setelah terjebak berdua di rumahnya bersama namja mengerikan ini selama dua jam, akhirnya Ilsoon pulang.

"Oppa!" teriaknya begitu membuka pintu dan mendapatiku tengah duduk berdua dengan oppanya.

"Ilsoonnie! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyaku sambil membuka lebar kedua tanganku siap untuk menerima pelukan darinya yang langsung berlari ke arahku.

Ia memelukku dengan erat. "Kenapa oppa tak bilang kalau mau datang? Kalau oppa bilang kan aku pulang lebih awal."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Karena oppa ingin buat kejutan untukmu, ini oppa bawakan _egg roll_ spesial untukmu."

Ilsoon segera membuka tempat makan berisi _egg roll _ tersebut dan mencicipinya. "Enak," pujinya lalu mengambil satu lagi dan menyuapkannya padaku.

Kulirik Changseob yang masih berada di sampingku, memandangiku dan Ilsoon, lalu kuberikan kode padanya untuk pergi meninggalkan kami. Iapun mengerti dan segera pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku masih merasa sangat marah kepada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku harus menggangguk tadi, membuatku terjebak dalam hubugan tidak normal ini dan mengkhianati yeojachingku yang cantik nan sexy ini. Huft…

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

~author pov~

Sudah lima minggu Hyunsik menduakan yeojachingunya dengan Changseob yang notabene adalah oppa kandung Ilsoon. Tanpa disadarinya Hyunsik mulai menikmati hubungan terlarangnya, bahkan ia Changseob lebih sering hadir ke dalam mimpinya ketimbang Ilsoon, kekasih sahnya.

Changseob juga sangat bahagia dengan hubungannya dengan Hyunsik, walaupun statusnya hanya 'selingkuhan' tapi mereka tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi saat kencan karena mereka sama-sama namja, jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga dengan 'hubungan' mereka, termasuk yeodongsaeng sekaligus kekasih resmi namjachingunya sekarang, Ilsoon.

Sementara Ilsoon yang dikhianati masih belum curiga sama sekali, ia justru bahagia karena oppa dan namjachingunya semakin hari semakin akrab, ia kira itu adalah pertanda positif, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

.

.

.

Di coffeeshop yang biasa didatangi Changseob selepas kerja terlihat namja itu dan Hyunsik sedang duduk berdua di sudut ruangan, mereka duduk berhadapan sambil terus berbincang-bincang layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Hyung, saranghaeyo," ucap Hyunsik tiba-tiba, membuat Changseob sedikit kaget, ini pertama kalinya Hyunsik menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Jinjja?"

Hyunsik mengangguk pasti.

Changseob meraih tangan kanan Hyunsik dan mencium punggung tangan ber-abs tersebut. "Nado saranghae."

Hyunsik tersenyum, manis sekali. "Aku merasa saat ini kau lebih dari Ilsoon, entah mengapa aku lebih menyukaimu ketimbang yeodongsaengmu."

Sekali lagi Changseob tersentak.

"Tapi…," Hyunsik menggantung ucapannya, membuat Changseob sedikit cemas dengan kelanjutannya. "Kemarin Ilsoon mengajakku menikah, bagaimana?"

Changseob terdiam, perlahan air mata menetes membasahi pipi chubbynya. Dilepaskannya tangan Hyunsik perlahan. "Arraseo, aku tau ini pasti terjadi, cepat atau lambat aku harus melepaskanmu, kau memang milih sah Ilsoon, aku hanya meminjammu darinya," ucap Changseob sembari mengusap air matanya kasar.

Hyunsik menggeleng. "Ani, neol saranghae…". Ia bangkit lalu berpindah ke samping Changseob, memeluk Changseob dengan erat dan mengelus punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Menikahlah dengannya."

"Ani, hyung," jawab Hyunsik, ia mempererat pelukannya. "Aku akan menikah dengamu, hyung."

Changseob membalas pelukan Hyunsik dengan erat. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi punggung Hyunsik.

.

.

.

~Hyunsik pov~

"Arraseo, kalau kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini," ucap Ilsoon sambil meraih tasnya dan pergi.

Dengan sigap kuraih tangannya, menahan ia untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku yang belum selesai bicara, "tetaplah bersamaku, jebal."

Ilsoon menghentikan langkahnya tapi tetap tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Aku memang belum siap untuk menikahimu sekarang, tapi aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Neol saranghae."

Ilsoon membalikkan tubuhnya, namun tak juga berbicara.

Kini aku sadar betapa bodohnya diriku, apa yang kurang dari Ilsoon, ia sempurna. Ia cantik, memiliki mata yang indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang seksi. Terlebih tubuh S linenya. Banyak namja yang menginginkannya, namun aku malah menyia-nyiakannya, mengkhianatinya, bagaimana bisa aku menduakannya dengan oppanya sendiri? Aku marah terhadap diriku sendiri, pikiranku masih normal, tapi hatiku tidak. Hatiku sepenuhnya milik Changseob saat ini. Otakku memerintahkanku untuk menahan Ilsoon dan mengatakan aku akan menikahinya, tapi hatiku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini dan menikah dengan Changseob. Eotteokhae?

"Nado saranghae," balas Ilsoon akhirnya.

"Tolong beri aku waktu," pintaku.

"Waktu untuk apa lagi?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Sejujurnya aku meminta waktu untuk memilih antara dirinya atau Changseob, tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya.

Ilsoon membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin menahannya, tapi disisi lain aku ingin membiarkannya pergi. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

~Hyunsik pov~

Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur, kupijat kening dengan kedua tanganku untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalaku. Aku masih tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku tidak mungkin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Ilsoon yang telah kami jalani selama tujuh bulan belakangan ini, sejak awal kami sudah serius, bukan hanya asal pacar-pacaran seperti anak muda lainnya, dan aku juga yang telah berjanji untuk segera menikahinya, namun sekarang saat ia menagih janjiku, aku malah seperti ini. Selama ini kami juga tidak pernah bertengkar, tadi siang adalah pertengkaran pertamaku dengannya, dan ini semua salahku.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarku. Kunyalakan keran wastafel dan kubasahi wajahku dengan air yang mengalir itu, mungkin ini bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikiranku.

Sedari tadi aku ingin mencari Ilsoon, tapi seakan ada yang menahanku untuk tidak pergi menemuinya lagi. Ya, aku tau benar sekarang kalau aku mencintai Changseob, oppanya lebih dari dia, tapi bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan ini kepada Ilsoon, aku tidak setega itu. Danlagi, mana mungkin aku membawa Changseob kepada orang tuaku – yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatku menikah – dan mengenalkannya sebagai calon suami(?)ku. Kalaupun orang tuaku menerima, masa aku sanggup datang ke orang tua Changseob dan Ilsoon lalu mengatakan kepada Eunkwang ahjussi dan Min ahjumma kalau aku mau melamar Changseob dan bukan Ilsoon. Yang benar saja? Aku bisa dibilang gila dan langsung dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

_BRAK!_

Kudengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar, bukan pintu kamarku, tapi pintu rumah. Aku segera keluar untuk memastikan siapa yang baru saja masuk. Ternyata umma.

"Hyunsik-ah, kau sudah pulang?" tanya umma sambil menutup pintu kembali dengan lembut.

Aku mengangguk. "Umma kenapa?"

"Ani, umma hanya buru-buru, belanjaannya berat sih," jawab umma sambil tersenyum padaku. "Oh ya, umma mau menagih janjimu."

"Janji? Aku punya janji apa dengan umma?" tanyaku sambil membantu membawa belanjaan umma ke meja dapur.

Umma mendekatiku dan tersenyum. "Kau lupa? Kau pernah bercerita kalau kau sudah memiliki seorang _yeojachingu _ yang cantik nan seksi, dan kau berjanji akan segera mengenalkannya kepada umma. Sudah satu bulan lebih tapi kau masih belum membawanya kepada umma."

Yeojachingu? Ilsoon? Ya, aku pernah menceritakan tentang Ilsoon ke umma dan menunjukkan fotonya pada umma, tentu saja umma sangat senang, menurutnya Ilsoon dan aku sangat cocok. Tapi saat ini semuanya berubah, dan aku tidak mungkin menceritakan perubahaan drastis ini ke umma.

"Ehm, iya umma, aku akan segera mengenalkannya pada umma," jawabku, aku hanya ingin membuat umma tenang.

Aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Ilsoon begitu saja, aku membutuhkannya, setidaknya untuk melegakan hati umma dan appa. Lagipula walaupun nantinya aku menikah dengan Ilsoon, aku masih bisa bersama dengan Changseob kan?

.

.

.

~Ilsoon pov~

Hyunsik masih belum menghubungiku sejak kejadian tadi siang, aku memang tidak menangis karenanya, tapi tetap saja hatiku sakit. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya, dulu ia terlihat begitu mencintaiku, menyayangiku, dan tidak pernah membuatku marah, tapi sekarang ia berubah, bahkan ia melupakan kesepakatan kami di awal hubungan. Hyunsik dan aku telah sepakat untuk menikah kurang dari satu tahun terhitung dari tanggal jadian kami, tapi sekarang sudah tujuh bulan, dan ia bilang kalau belum siap. Bukankah pernikahan memerlukan persiapan dan tidak bisa instant? Setidaknya kalau menikah tepat pada anniversary satu tahun kami, itu tinggal lima bulan lagi, jadi aku rasa tidak terlalu dini untuk mulai membicarakan hal itu. Tapi kenapa ia sekarang berubah?

Min umma membuka pintu perlahan dan melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum melihatku yang sedari tadi masih berada di tempat tidur memikirkan Hyunsik.

"Ilsoonnie, Hyunsik menunggumu," kata umma sambil tersenyum lebar. Umma dan appa memang telah merestui hubungaku dengan Hyunsik.

Aku mengangguk dan segera turun dari tempat tidur, sebelum keluar dari kamar kupastikan dulu wajah dan rambutku tidak berantakan di kaca. Setelah yakin semua baik-baik saja baru aku keluar dari kamar mengikuti umma yang telah terlebih dahulu keluar.

Kulihat Hyunsik telah berdiri di samping meja makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana panjang jeans yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, ia memang selalu tampan, tapi saat ini ia **sangat **tampan.

Aku enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan, kubiarkan ia yang memulainya.

"Ilsonnie, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," ucapnya sambil berlutut di hadapanku.

Aku mengangkat lengannya sedikit, memintanya untuk segera bangkit karena umma yang berada di dapur terus menatap kami, aku tidak mau diinterogasi umma karena ini, aku hanya ingin umma dan appa menganggap hubunganku dan Hyunsik baik-baik saja, aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Hyunsikpun bangkit, namun ia segera merengkuh tubuhku, membawaku ke dalam dekapannya tanpa mempedulikan umma yang terus mengawasi setiap gerak gerik kami.

"Saranghaeyo, Ilsonnie," bisiknya.

Kubalas pelukan Hyunsik. "Nado saranghae," jawabku setelah beberapa detik.

Hyunsik melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berlutut di hadapanku, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, sebuah kotak perhiasan berbentuk hati lalu membukanya, menampilkan sebuah cincin berwarna putih doft di dalamnya. "Would u marry me?"

Aku masih tidak yakin ini nyata, aku mencubit punggung tangan kiriku dengan tangan kananku sendiri. Berharap ini bukanlah mimpi, dan benar, ini memang bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Hyunsik melamarku.

Kutarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya aku menjawabnya, "I do…"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

~Ilsoon pov~

Kulangkahkan kakiku menginjak karpet merah gereja sambil terus menggandeng tangan Eunkwang appa. Sesampainya di ujung karpet merah ini appa menyerahkanku kepada calon suamiku, Hyunsik yang telah menunggu di mimbar dengan senyum manisnya.

Upacara pembukaan pemberkatan pernikahan kami telah selesai, sekarang masuk ke sesi janji pernikahan. Saat yang paling menakutkan tapi juga paling kunantikan.

Hyunsik menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum sebentar, lalu kembali menatap pendeta yang telah berdiri di hadapan kami.

Pendeta di hadapan kami memulainya, "Lim Hyunsik-ssi, bersediakah kau mengambil Seo Ilsoon-ssi sebagai istri sahmu, menemaninya, menghiburnya, dan merawatnya di saat suka dan duka. Serta melupakan orang lain dan hanya mencintai dia seorang?"

Hyunsik menjawab dengan pasti, "saya bersedia." Membuat hatiku lega, walaupun aku tau Hyunsik tidak mungkin menjawab 'tidak bersedia' tapi tetap saja ada suatu kecemasan saat menanti jawabannya.

Sekarang giliranku, "Seo Ilsoon-ssi, bersediakah kau menerima Lim Hyunsik-ssi sebagai suami sahmu, menemaninya, menghiburnya, dan merawatnya di saat suka dan duka. Serta melupakan orang lain dan hanya mencintai dia seorang?"

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. Kulihat Hyunsik tampak sangat tenang di sampingku, sangat berbeda dengan diriku yang sangat gugup saat ini. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya aku berhasil menjawab, "saya bersedia."

"Ya, sekarang kalian telah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah. Mempelai pria silakan mencium mempelai perempuan."

Wedding kiss, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku lakukan, tapi ini suatu keharusan. Bukannya tidak mau berciuman dengan Hyunsik yang kini telah resmi menjadi suamiku, tapi aku malu melakukan ini di depan semua tamu, apalagi di depan umma dan appa, padahal umma dan appa saja tidak malu berciuman di depanku.

Hyunsik membalikkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat hingga kini kami berhadapan, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu meraih tengkukku dan menempelkan bibir kami, tapi tak lama kemudian ia melepaskannya kembali, ia bahkan tak melumatnya. Aku tidak kecewa, malah sebaliknya aku senang, wedding kiss yang seperti inilah yang kuinginkan, tidak berlebihan, pokoknya bibir ketemu bibir aja, yang lebihnya nanti saat hanya berdua saja.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk melemparkan bunga pengantin," ucap Kevin u-kiss yang menjadi mc pernikahan kami.

Aku dan Hyunsik membalikkan badan membelakangi para tamu – khususnya yang masih single – yang telah berdiri berkerumun di bawah mimbar, siap untuk memperebutkan bunga di tanganku ini.

Hana… dul… set…

Kami lemparkan bunga pengantin kami ke belakang pada hitungan ketiga lalu segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mendapatkannya.

"Aku dapat!" teriak seseorang di bagian tengah, ternyata Baro B1A4.

"Memangnya dia sudah punya yoejachingu atau namjachingu?" tanyaku setengah berbisik kepada Hyunsik.

Hyunsik hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Baro yang mendapatkannya terlihat sangat bahagia, ia tersenyum lebar sambil membawa bunga itu kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Sementara tamu single lain yang tidak mendapat bunga hanya bisa menatap iri kepada Baro.

"Buat yang tidak dapat bunga pengantin jangan berkecil hati, masih ada kue pengantin yang akan dibagikan oleh kedua mempelai untuk para tamu yang masih single agar kalian bisa segera menyusul kedua mempelai yang berbahagia," ucap Kevin yang ternyata masih ada di mimbar, aku kira dia juga ikut turun rebutan bunga tadi.

Sungsook membawakan kami dua buah keranjang yang berisi kotak kue kecil-kecil yang nantinya akan kami bagikan.

Hyunsik memberiku kode untuk segera turun dari mimbar dan menunggu di pintu sambil membagikan kue.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung gereja tempat dilangsungkannya pernikahan Hyunsik dan Ilsoon, kecuali satu orang namja yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam di barisan depan bangku jemaat. Ya, dia adalah Changseob, oppa dari Ilsoon yang seharusnya bahagia karena adiknya menikah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa bahagia, pura-pura tersenyum pun tidak bisa. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mengira ia seperti itu karena ini kali keduanya dilangkahi dongsaengnya, tapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu, tapi karena yeodongsaengnya menikah dengan namjachingunya sendiri. Dan nyatanya namjachingu yang sebelumnya mengatakan lebih mencintainya daripada dongsaengnya sekarang terlihat sangat bahagia, seakan lupa kalau Changseob juga ada disini menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka.

Semua tamu sudah pulang, hanya tinggal ada pendeta, kedua mempelai, dan keluarga dekat saja. Mc Kevin u-kiss juga sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, katanya ia mau shooting MV setelah ini, makanya harus buru-buru pulang.

Kedua mempelai beserta keempat orang tua mereka, serta Peniel dan Sungsook yang menjadi saksi penandatanganan surat nikah masih berada di depan meja yang disediakan di pinggir mimbar. Beberapa staff KUA datang kesini setelah upacara pernikahan selesai untuk memudahkan kedua mempelai melengkapi surat-surat pernikahan mereka agar sah secara hukum.

Mereka melupakan satu orang namja yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula, tak bergeser sedikitpun.

~Changseob pov~

Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit, bagai tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam. Aku tau dan sadar kalau akulah orang ketiga di hubungan Hyunsik dan Ilsoon, tapi tetap saja aku cemburu, sangat cemburu. Hyunsik selalu mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku lebih dari Ilsoon, tapi nyatanya ia menikahi Ilsoon. Ya aku bisa mengerti alasannya, tapi ia terlihat bahagia sekali, seakan melupakanku yang selama empat bulan belakangan ini selalu menemaninya, bahkan aku telah menyerahkan tubuhku padanya, ia yang menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku sih tepatnya, tapi ya sama saja lah intinya hubunganku dan Hyunsik lebih jauh disbanding dengan hubungan Hyunsik dan Ilsoon.

Beberapa hari sebelum hari sial ini, hari pernikahan ini, Hyunsik sempat mengatakan padaku kalau ia menikahi Ilsoon hanya sekedar formalitas, agar tidak terlihat sebagai bujang lapuk dan juga menyenangkan kedua orang tuanya serta memenuhi janjinya pada Ilsoon. Ia juga berjanji untuk tetap bersamaku setelah pernikahannya, apalagi setelah menikah Hyunsik tidak membawa Ilsoon ke rumahnya melainkan ia yang tinggal di rumah kami, jadi aku dan Hyunsik bisa curi-curi waktu lah saat tidak ada orang lain di rumah. Dan satu hal lagi yang paling penting, ia berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Ilsoon, ia hanya akan melakukannya denganku saja. Seperti halnya wedding kiss tadi, Hyunsik hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ilsoon, tidak menikmati ciuman mereka, setidaknya aku lega melihat itu. Tapi apa Hyunsik bisa benar-benar memegang janjinya?

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

~Author pov~

Pernikahan Hyunsik dan Ilsoon semuanya berjalan lancar, semuanya sudah beres, dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, semua anggota keluara Seo termasuk menantu barunya, Hyunsik, telah berkumpul di rumah mereka. Memang telah ada kesepakatan kalau setelah menikah Hyunsik ikut tinggal di rumah orang tua Ilsoon.

Peniel dan Sungsook sedang mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar, sementara Kwang appa dan Min umma sedang mandi di kamar mandi luar kamar, Changseob setibanya di rumah langsung masuk kamar dan tidur begitu saja tanpa mandi maupun ganti baju, jadi sekarang di ruang keluarga hanya ada pasangan pengantin baru kita, Hyunsik dan Ilsoon.

"Oppa," panggil Ilsoon dengan manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyunsik yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Ne?"

"Bobok yuk."

Pasangan ini memang sudah terlebih dahulu mandi sebelum yang lainnya, karena mereka adalah raja dan ratu untuk sehari ini jadi mereka diutamakan.

Hyunsik mengangguk lalu memimpin istrinya berjalan menuju ke kamar, tapi sesampainya di depan kamar ia terlonjak kaget, ingat akan sesuatu. "Eh, tidak ada kamar pengantin? Kita tidur ber tujuh malam ini?"

Ilsoon juga kaget menyadari kenyataan bahwa malam pertama pun harus mereka lewati bertujuh. "Aigoo, eotteokhae?"

Disaat mereka berdua mulai panik karena tidak ada privasi untuk malam pertama mereka seseorang yang sedang pura-pura tidur membelakangi pasangan baru itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

~Hyunsik pov~

Kubalikkan tubuhku yang tadinya menghadap ke tembok menjadi membelakangi tembok, appa mertuaku sudah terlelap di single bed yang terletak di seberang ranjangku, umma mertuaku dan Changseob yang tidur di sampingku juga sudah terlelap, aku turun dari ranjang untuk mengecek apakah Peniel dan Sungsook yang berada di ranjang bagian atas juga sudah tidur, dan benar, mereka sudah tidur, sekarang saatnya membangunkan Ilsoon.

Karena Ilsoon tidur di ranjang bagian atas maka aku harus sedikit melompat untuk membangunkannya, karena tidak mungkin naik ke atas kasur appa untuk mencapainya.

"Ilsoonnie," panggilku pelan.

Tidak ada tanggapan darinya.

"Ilsonnie, ireona."

"…"

"Ilsonnie," panggilku lagi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

Tetap tiak ada tanggapan dari Ilsoon, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi.

Kurasakan seseorang dibawah sana menarik tanganku, otomatis kualihkan pandangaku kepada orang yang menarik tanganku itu. Changseob, ya ia memang tidur di bawah Ilsoon, mereka menggunakan ranjang susun, Ilsoon di bagian atas dan Changseob di bagian bawahnya.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya sambil mencoba membuka mata. Rupanya aku malah membangunkan Changseob.

"Ehm.., aniyo."

"Gojimal."

Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri, ketahuan Changseob membangunkan Ilsoon adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan bagiku, sama seperti seorang suami yang tertangkap basah sedang selingkuh.

Changseob menyibakkan selimutnya lalu bangkit dan mendorong tubuhku, memaksaku berjalan mundur hingga keluar kamar. Setelah berada di luar kamar ia menutup kembali pintu kamar dan kembali mendorongku yang masih saja bingung masuk ke sebuah kamar yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar kami tadi, kamar ini begitu gelap, aku sedang meraba-raba tembok mencari tombol lampunya tapi Changseob terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuhku hingga terjatuh ke kasur.

"Kau mencoba untuk membangunkan Ilsoon kan? Kau lupa akan janjimu? Janji yang keluar dari bibirmu itu?" Changseob menutup pintu lalu kembali mendekatiku. Ia mendorongku yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur sehingga kembali jatuh terlentang di kasur dan menindih tubuhku serta mengunci pergelangan tanganku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mian, aku… aku…," aku mencoba mencari alasan, tapi sekarang otakku buntu, aku tidak dapat menciptakan sebuah alasan pun, bahkan alasan tidak bermutu pun tidak ada.

Changseob mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

_CUP!_

Kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Ia mulai menggulum pelan bibirku, bibir atas dan bibir bawah secara bergantian.

_BRAK!_

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tapi tetap tidak menjadikan ruangan ini terang, karena di bagian luar juga tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Changseob menghentikan aktivitasnya menggulum bibirku namun tidak melepaskannya. Bibir kami masih menempel sepenuhnya.

_KLIK!_

Lampu menyala!

Dan siapa yang ada di ambang pintu sekarang? Ilsoon…

"Changseob oppa! Hyunsik oppa!" teriaknya.

Aku segera mendorong tubuh Changseob sehingga ia terjungkal ke lantai dan menyusul Ilsoon yang lari menuju ke kamarnya, namun terlambat, ia telah terlebih dahulu menutup dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 -end-

CHAPTER 7

~Ilsoon pov~

"Changseob oppa! Hyunsik oppa!"

Changseob dan Hyunsik berciuman di dengan posisi Changseob berada di atas Hyunsik, apa maksudnya? Mereka melakukannya di malam pertama kami pula.

Aku segera berlari kembali ke kamar dan menutup serta menguncinya dari dalam.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Ilsonnie, biar aku jelaskan semuanya," ucap Hyunsik sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

Aku berlari kecil ke ruang wardrobe yang berada di samping kamar mandi dalam kamar. Aku duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakiku di sudut ruangan sambil terus menangis, aku tak mau menangis di dalam kamar dan membuat yang lainnya terbangun.

Ini kali pertama Hyunsik membuatku menangis. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku melihat jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Changseob menindih tubuh Hyunsik dan mereka sedang berciuman panas. Saat wedding kiss pun Hyunsik hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir kami, tapi dengan Changseob ia berciuman seperti itu. Apa maksudnya? Ia membangunkanku tadi hanya untuk menyuruhku melihat itu?

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Hyunsik masih berada di depan pintu kamar menunggu Ilsoon membukakan pintu untuknya. Changseob yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tadi menyusulnya.

Changseob menepuk pundak Hyunsik pelan, "sudahlah, tidur denganku saja."

Hyunsik memandang Changseob dan pintu kamar bergantian, ia bingung, siapa yang harus ia pilih.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyunsik Changseob segera meraih tangan kiri Hyunsik menggandengnya menuju ke kamar tadi. Kamar itu sebenarnya adalah kamar Jihoon – adik dari Eunkwang – yang sudah lama tidak ditempati karena pemiliknya memutuskan tinggal di Hongkong untuk sementara waktu. Setelah mereka berdua telah memasuki kamar tak lupa Changseob menutup kembali pintunya.

.

.

.

"Ilsoon unni, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungsook yang kaget melihat Ilsoon tertidur dengan posisi duduk sambil menunduk dan memeluk kedua kakinya di pojok raungan saat akan mengambil pakaian sebelum mandi.

Karena tak ada respon dari unni kesayangannya tersebut Sungsook mencoba membangunkannya dengan mengguncang pelan tubuh unninya.

Perlahan Ilsoon mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bengkak, menunjukkan bahwa ia menangis semalaman.

"Unni. Ada apa dengan unni? Hyunsik oppa menyakiti unni?" tanya Sungsook cemas.

Ilsoon hanya memandang yeodongsaengnya datar.

Peniel yang baru saja tiba segera bergabung dengan keduanya. "Ilsoonie gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di samping Sungsook. "Apa Hyunsik memaksamu 'melakukannya' dengan kasar semalam?"

Sungsook memukul lengan suaminya dan menatapnya dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Appo!" Peniel mengelus-elus lengannya yang dipukul Sungsook.

Sungsook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Peniel lagi.

Ilsoon masih terdia, ia masih bingung harus menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Aaaaaaa!" teriak seseorang di luar ruangan.

"Sepertinya itu suara umma," kata Sungsook yang lalu berlari meninggalkan unni dan suaminya untuk mengecek keadaan ummanya.

"Aaaaaa!" kini ganti Sungsook yang berteriak. Membuat Peniel ikut penasaran dan menyusul istirnya.

Ilsoon pun penasaran dan ikut keluar.

Appa, umma, Sungsook, Peniel, dan Ilsoon telah berkumpul di ambang pintu kamar Jihoon dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sungsook mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bukan matanya yang bermasalah.

Adegan seperti yang kemarin malam dilihat oleh Ilsoon kembali terulang. Kali ni lebih parah karena keduanya naked, hanya ada selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah kedua namja yang masih saja mematung, tidak mengubah posisinya sedikitpun walaupun menyadari semua telah berkumpul disitu dan memandang heran kepada mereka.

Ilsoon kembali menangis dan berlari menuju ke kamar yang diikuti oleh Sungsook dan ummanya. Sementara Eunkwang appa dan Peniel tetap berada pada posisinya semula.

Akhirnya jiwa Eunkwang yang sebelumnya sempat melayang karena melihat pemandangan tak wajar di depannya kembali ke tubuhnya. Ia segera menghampiri kedua namja yang masih berada di atas ranjang tersebut.

_PLAK! _

Eunkwang menampar keras pipi chubby Changseob, membuat namja itu sadar akan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" teriak Eunkwang meminta penjelasan dari anak dan menantunya tersebut.

Sementara Peniel masih saja mematung di ambang pintu. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Changseob segera turun dari tubuh Hyunsik dan memakai pakaiannya, begitupun dengan Hyunsik.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Ilsoon masih saja menangis, Sungsook dan umma berusaha menangkannya.

"Sudahlah Ilsoonnie, biarkan mereka menjelaskan semuanya dulu, jangan berburuk sangka," ucap umma sambil membelai rambut pendek anaknya.

"Iya, unni, benar kata umma, mungkin semuanya tidak seperti yang dipikirkan," tambah Sungsook.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eunkwang menyusul ke dalam kamar sambil membawa kedua tersangka (read: Hyunsik dan Changseob) yang telah memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Changseob, Hyunsik, sekarang jelaskan semuanya kepada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," perintah Eunkwang sambil mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjangnya.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada kedua namja tersebut.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat jelaskan kepada kami!" bentak Eunkwang.

Changseob memulainya. "Appa, umma, Ilsoonnie, Sungsook, Peniel, mianhae," ucapnya sambil terus menunduk membuat yang lainnya semakin berkonsentrasi. "Aku dan Hyunsik memang telah menjalin hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih, sudah lebih dari dua bulan ini. Dan apa yang kalian lihat tadi itu benar, dan bukan yang pertamakalinya."

"Mworago?!"

Semuanya tersentak, termasuk Hyunsik yang tidak menyangka kalau Changseob akan mengakui semuanya.

"Hyunsik-ah, benar apa yang dikatakan Changseob?" tanya Min umma yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia berharap pendengarannya yang bermasalah.

Hyunsik hanya menunduk, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Sontak Ilsoon bangkit dan menampar keras pipi Hyunsik.

_PLAK!_

Hyunsik hanya terdiam, ia tau kalau dirinya yang salah.

"Oppa! Sekarang kau harus memilih antara aku atau Changseob oppa!" tantang Ilsoon yang masih berdiri di hadapan suaminya yang terus menunduk.

"Kalau kau masih ingin menjadi suami Ilsoon, meminta maaflah kepadanya, lalu kalian bisa melanjutkan rumah tangga kalian, appa akan menyediakan rumah untuk kalian berdua," kata Eunkwang. "Tapi kalau kau memilih Changseob, silakan pergi, dan kau Changseob, appa tidak akan menganggapmu anak lagi!"

Suasana hening sesaat hingga Hyunsik mulai bersuara, "aku… aku… aku memilih Changseob," suaranya bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

Ilsoon, Eunkwang, Min umma, Peniel, dan Sungsook terbelalak kaget akan jawaban Hyunsik yang diluar dugaan.

"Pergi kalian dari sini!" perintah Eunkwang sambil menunjuk keluar.

Changseob segera membalikkan badannya dan menggandeng – atau lebih tepatnya menyeret – Hyunsik keluar, mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa apapun meninggalkan rumah itu.

**END**

_Ini sad ending atau happy ending ya? Aku sendiri bingung jadinya…_

_Mungkin happy buat Changseob, sad buat Ilsoon (Ilhoon) kali ya… _

_Gomawo sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff-ku yang ini…_

_Ditunggu reviewnya…_


End file.
